Street Corner
by FairyTailLife
Summary: Everyday for the past 2 months he's always ahead of me. It makes me so mad. I'm definitely going to beat him this time. I'm going sprint towards that street corner just to be ahead of him for the first time. AU. One-shot.


**Whoops!** It's 2:01 am! Oh well! One shot time!

* * *

Street Corner

.

.

.

.

.

I'm gonna beat him one day.

Oh my gosh you don't even know how much he pisses me off. He's always 10 steps ahead of me.

Okay so let me explain.

So every morning when I go to work, I always take the 7:30 train. I always see the same guy in the same seat wearing a similar outfit as the day before, a plain t-shirt, joggers, and the occasional hoodie. What's interesting is has spiky pink hair! Like who has pink hair!

Anyways, we both get off at the same stop and walk the same direction to go to work.

For some reason, he's always ahead of me and beats me to the street corner. He passes the light while I get stopped at it!

If you didn't know, I could be a very competitive person.

This one time in seventh grade, we were copying down notes and I saw that my partner had written more than me. I rushed to write faster than them. Even though my hand hurt afterward, I was proud that I finished before them.

This is literally just like that.

So today, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and I sped walked past him.

Suddenly he started running past me, turns around, and you know what he said? He said, 'I've been winning for two months, I can't stop now! Have a good day! See you tomorrow!'

The nerve he has! Oh my gosh! It makes me so angry thinking about it.

I'm wearing my running shoes tomorrow.

-X-

I see Levy walking towards me. "Hi Lu-chan! How's your morning so far?" she greets me. I groan. That question just gets me more pissed than I already am.

"Shitty. My morning has been shitty," I answered. At least with Levy I can be myself and tell her how I feel. I sigh. Gosh just thinking about what happened makes me mad!

"Whoa there! Is it Mr. Pinky again?" Levy asked. I've been telling her about that guy since this whole think has started.

"Hell yeah! Just thinking about it makes me- UGH!" I groan in frustration. I tell Levy about what happened this morning. I had to pause a few times to calm myself.

"He even told me to 'Have a great day!' and that he'll 'See me tomorrow!'" I continue to tell her. "Just knowing that we were both competing against each other the whole time is more frustrating. Can't he let me win? Just once?" I groan again. Why me?

"It could be fate, Lucy."

I turn around and see Mira and Lisanna standing behind us. Oh those smirks, I know those smirks anywhere.

"Lu. Mira-nee is right. This wouldn't be happening without fate and destiny," Lis says. There's a glint in their eyes. Oh gosh.

"Lis. Mira. I don't even know the guy! Heck not even his name!" I tell them. Why do we have so much time here at the restaurant/bar?

"They could be right, Lu-chan. You never know!" I hear Levy answer. I inwardly groan.

"Not you too!" I complain. "Nothing like that is gonna happen!"

"Oh come on! One day you guys are gonna introduce yourselves," Mira starts.

"Then suddenly, you talk to each other everyday," Lis continues.

"And BAM! Your everyone's couple goals!" Levy finishes.

I can feel my cheeks heat up. "There is no way that's _ever_ going to happen!" I'm literally screaming on the inside.

"I can see it! Your future!" Lis exclaims.

"Lucy! Tell us more about his looks!" Mira insisted.

They kept teasing me till customers arrived. I cheered silently to my self that they finally stopped.

-X-

I'm all pumped up today! I am so ready to kick his ass!

I had my running shoes on today like I said I would. I kept my work shoes in my bag. Good thing they're flats too. It's would be hell to carry heels.

As I boarded the train I saw Mr. Pinky. I decided to sit in front of him this time.

As I sat down, I noticed him look up. He seemed shocked to see me in front of him instead of my usual spot.

I looked at him straight in the eye and glared. He seemed to do the same thing. It's like we both knew about the silent messages that we sent to each other. It was like that the whole ride.

As soon as I got off the train, I ran. I ran past him. I didn't dare look back. I ignored all the strange looks. I focused on my goal: beat his ass.

I could hear this foot steps behind me. Oh it's going down.

"You are not beating me today princess!" I hear him say. That just makes me run faster.

"Oh yes I am. Your not stopping me!" I reply. "I'm gonna win and break your streak!"

I can hear him speeding up. Oh no. He is NOT gonna pass me. I will not let him. I'm so glad I was on track in high school.

I see him run past me. What the hell?! No way I'm let him do that! I am going to win today. I run even faster.

We were head to head. I feel like I'm running a marathon. There is no way in hell I'm going lose this one.

I can see the street corner in front of me. Just a few more steps. Come on Lucy. Faster! Sprint!

Closing in towards the pole, I stuck my hand out to grab it to make sure I don't crash and run into the street.

I finally grab the pole. I felt so accomplished. I feel like I won a medal. I'm so proud of myself.

I turn around and see the stranger stop in front of me. We're both panting from that adrenaline rush. I was pretty fun.

"I win," I managed to spit out.

"Whatever," I see him run his fingers through his hair. "I let you win."

"Ha! You just can't take it that I won this time!" I reply. I can feel myself glowing with pride.

"I'm sorry blondie but if we were in a real race, I would totally win!" I hear him say.

"This was real race," I tell him. "We both knew it as soon as I sat down in the train."

I see him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

He suddenly sticks out his hand. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

I was slightly shocked at the sudden gesture but I quickly return it. I shake his hand and smile. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

You know? I actually got the idea from a tumblr post. I think you know what I'm talking about. ;)

Sorry about any mistakes! I'm typing on my phone because my laptop is broken and I'm currently using my brother's for my stories.

I'm currently working on another one shot and the next chapter for _Musical Hearts_. I seriously wish that I could just have my thoughts all written out for me. I get so lazy when I'm typing, or I get distracted by something.

I trying so hard to stay awake till 11 tonight. I need to fix my sleeping schedule before school. Summer is the only time I'm able to get enough sleep so I end up sleep for half the day.

Leave me a review that would make me smile~! **"u"**

 **\- Your Melody -**


End file.
